


Defiance

by khalisey



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Edging, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex, Squirting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khalisey/pseuds/khalisey
Summary: Negan doesn't take too lightly to his rules being broken.





	Defiance

The desperation in your cries bounce off each corner of the room as Negan’s fingers pull you to the edge before slowing to a pace that dulls your need to a pulsating ache. You count to ten as they start to move inside you again harder, faster and your ache ignites grows more intense with every flick against your g-spot. You arch your spine, throwing your head backwards as your pussy almost pulls his long, slender fingers further inside you and you’re about ready to explode. You can feel the cusp of your climax on the tips of Negan’s fingers just as their speed dwindles once more and you bring your head forwards, a frustrated cry falling from your lips. 

“I need to come, _please Negan_.” You whimper against the side of his cheek as his fingers slide out of you painfully slow, your slick soaking your thighs.

“Hm not yet princess, don’t think you’ve earned it quite enough.” He replies pressing his mouth against yours, the taste of you still lingering present on his tongue. He’s been winding you up all day and this is the fifth time he’s pulled you to the edge, teetering you over the apex before cruelly yanking you back to the fierceness of the fire burning in your groin. All you want is to come. 

Forget the fact you were brought to Negan to be punished for your defiance of the rules he set for you, all of your excuses and apologies ran away the second he laid his hands on you. He never punished you in the way everyone thought - his methods were mostly explicit in nature and you usually ended up on your knees in front of him. 

“ _Please_.” You practically beg as he pulls away from you, his hands exploring your breasts beneath your t-shirt. 

“No fuckin’ way. You haven’t proven how sorry you are yet.” He soothes as his hands fall away and starts to get off the bed. You reach out for him, your fingers curling through his belt loops. 

“Let me show you how sorry I am.” Your voice drips with desperation as he slaps your hands away with a smirk. He slips his hand under your chin and lifts your head up to look at him.

“Baby you can’t just suck my dick every time you break my rules regardless of how much I love fuckin’ that little mouth.” His eyes are filthy dark and you know from the sight of tightness in his pants that he wants to all but defile you however his resolve is better than yours; it always has been. You pout dramatically as he bends down and hooks your shorts round his finger before throwing them at you along with your panties. 

“Get fuckin’ dressed.” He orders.

“You joking? I gotta spend the rest of the day horny as fuck?” You slide off the bed and begin to step into your shorts as Negan sidles up in front of you. The grip he takes on your chin makes your jaw ache as he pulls you to your feet. His mouth tightens as it falls into a sharp scowl. 

“Yep. I expect you to walk around, do your fuckin’ duties like a good little Savior while that heat between your thighs drives you fuckin’ insane knowing exactly how fuckin’ close I brought you to coming-“ he pauses, “-five fuckin’ times.”

“You’re an asshole.” You mutter as that heat between your thighs tingles almost mockingly to prove Negan’s point. His fingertips dig further into your jawbone, his other hand sliding between your legs as the top side of his thumb grazes over your clit. 

“Don’t forget this asshole fuckin’ owns you princess. Be thankful I didn’t decide to strip you naked, tie you to the fuckin’ gates and humiliate you because I still fuckin’ can.” He slackens his grip around your chin and pushes you back onto the bed with a forceful shove. “Now get fuckin’ dressed.”

* * *

The day passes horrendously slow, the ache sitting in your groin making every step through the corridors of the Sanctuary almost painful. You cross paths with Negan several times, the powerful smirk growing across his face with each encounter knowing exactly what his gaze and the sly drag of his tongue over his lip does to you. 

You’re passing by the supply closet on your way to report to Simon at Negan’s request and your disdain when the door opens slowly and you feel someone pull you inside. The light floods in quickly before its snatched away by the door snapping shut. 

“What the-“ You start as a hand clamps over your mouth, your words muffling beneath their palm.

“Ssh princess.” A familiar voice rings in your ears making every hair on your body stand on end and the dampness pooling in your underwear soak your shorts. “Gonna need you to keep real fuckin’ quiet.” 

Your eyes slowly adjust to the darkness of the small room as you watch Negan drop to his knees, his hands already expertly undressing you from your shorts and panties. Your breath hitches in your throat, his lips kissing delicately over the tops of your thighs as he brings a hand underneath you and lifts a leg over his shoulder.

Your skin instantly sticks to his jacket, the feel of the strangely cold leather against you doing nothing to cool you down. He wastes no time driving his tongue against your clit as you virtually pass out onto the wall behind you. Your knees threaten to give way as he strokes up and down three, four, five, a hundred times over your bead. You can feel your warm slick cascading down your thighs as Negan dines magnificently on your cunt, his beard tickling your flesh. 

You whimper incessantly each one more high pitched than the last as you hear Negan whisper to you to keep quiet from what sounds like miles away. The blood pumping in your ears drowns him out as his lips nibble your clit, his tongue swirling over it following each suck. Your fingers grasp at his hair grinding yourself harder and more frantically onto his face, the urgency in which you need to orgasm building fiercely behind the small bundle of nerves.

You clench violently feeling it begin to trigger through your veins just as Negan decelerates and your climax ebbs away to the same raw, caustic throb that’s been sitting in the pit of your belly all afternoon. You let out a resentful sigh as he pushes your leg off his shoulder to stand in front of you, his tall lean frame overwhelming yours while you struggle for breath. He presses his lips to yours, your sweet tangy scent clinging to his tongue. As he breaks the kiss you can just make out his smirk through the darkness.

“Don’t think you’re quite fuckin’ sorry enough yet kitten.” He steps away pulling the door towards him, his body thankfully shielding you from anyone walking past. Turning back with the same smug grin slathered across his face, he orders: “Get yourself cleaned up darlin’, you’ve made ever such a mess.”

* * *

As you finish the last of your duties, reaching the door to the infirmary to check one last time on Dr Carson, the warmth in your pussy practically burns. You just want to get this over with; you can’t wait to get back to your room and let yourself come at your own fingertips while you stifle Negan’s name between your lips. If he is going to make you suffer then you sure as hell will be stubborn enough to not give him the satisfaction of seeing the delight on your face as you relent to your peak.You open the door finding the room empty and shrouded in darkness. You call out to Carson several times to be met with silence as footsteps in the corridor startle you briefly. You turn on your heel ready to face the doctor but instead the shadow of your leader fills the doorway blocking out all light.

“Where’s Carson?” You ask. “I need to check inventory.” 

“I relieved him of his post.” Negan steps forward slowly, Lucille banging softly against the side of his leg. The glare of the moon through the dirty window hits his face as another knowing smirk appears across it. 

“Well don’t blame me if it’s wrong tomorrow because you let him leave work early.” You mutter throwing your clipboard onto Carson’s desk in frustration. You watch as Negan balances Lucille against the wall before he saunters in front of you, his breath hot on your cheek. 

“I mean, it would give me more fuckin’ leverage to keep you dangling on my puppet string but seeing that tight little ass wriggling around in those tiny fuckin’ shorts and knowing just where my tongue’s been buried today,” he clicks it as if on cue while his eyes slide down your body, “I’m as hard as fuckin’ nails.”

“I’m sure your wives would be happy to see to you.” You whisper tearing your gaze away trying not to show him how fired up you still are; the memory of his tongue on you keeping your senses on a knife edge. His fingers dance gently over the bare skin at your hips where your t-shirt doesn’t quite meet the waistband of your shorts. 

“My wives aren’t even half this much fuckin’ fun to play with sweetheart you know that.” He opens your shorts and pushes them over your hips allowing them to fall down your legs. Your panties soon follow as his hand slips between your thighs and he lets out a satisfied moan. 

“Oh baby, you still soakin’ for me.” His voice practically vibrates through you settling in your groin. The feeling of his fingers pressing against your clit makes your dull soreness re-ignite into the fire he started earlier. “You need to come don’t ya princess?” 

As he teases your bead he edges you backwards until you’re up against one of the infirmary beds, the cool steel a welcome relief against your searing skin. You part your legs as you slide yourself onto it, your hands at Negan’s belt hastily opening it. He doesn’t stop you this time as his dick springs free from his pants and you begin to leisurely pump his thick shaft. 

His lips find yours quickly, a groan escaping from his throat while a strangled cry leaves you as his fingers glide effortlessly inside your cunt. The tips touch flawlessly against every nerve he pressed earlier, electrodes of energy pulsing through your veins as he brings you ever closer to your peak. You tense up worrying that he might stop suddenly and leave you here as further punishment but he doesn’t stop even for a second. You writhe on the bed, the cheap white sheets sticking to your damp skin as his fingers drive in and out of you making your thighs tremble either side of him. 

“Baby girl, you’re so fuckin’ close.” He teases pressing against the spot inside you that makes you almost crumple like a piece of tissue paper. You let out a helpless noise as his fingers spill out of you, his hands moving in unison to your backside and lifts you up quickly as you lean back. His cock slips into you without warning, the sharp thrust sending your back into a tight curve forcing him deeper inside you. You both cry out together as Negan begins to roll his hips while you spin yours in the other direction, the motion sending spasms through your stomach. 

“Sh-it.” He growls deeply, his thrusts immediately sending you to the edge as you push his jacket off his shoulders and he shrugs his way out of it. You claw instantly at his thick biceps, your nails cutting into his flesh as his breath whistles through his gritted teeth. He pounds you hard and fast, your peak amplifying with every nudge against your cervix. You let your jaw slacken, small pulses of electricity shooting down your thighs as his hips slow. You roll your eyes, an angry cry leaving your lips as Negan lets out an amused chuckle. 

“Oh sweetheart-“ he leans forward, his lips skimming your earlobe, “-think you’ve fuckin’ earned it yet?” His thrusts are shallow and teasing, his dick dragging over a particular spot that makes your entire body vibrate from the inside out. The pent up ball of fire blistering within your groin burns so ferociously, tears start to pool in the corners of your eyes as one spills out trickling down your cheek.

“ _Yes Negan, please. I can’t take it anymore. You win, I’m sorry_.” You plead so pathetically you hate the sound of your own voice as the words slip from your lips.

“Atta’girl.” He replies with a smile, his tongue sliding across his bottom lip. His rhythm builds impressively with every jab and it’s all you need. You finally explode into a sea of bliss so enigmatic you lose all sense of feeling except for the exquisite white heat filling every single millimetre of your veins, the sensation knocking the breath out of your lungs. 

“That’s it baby, that’s it baby, that’s iiiiit.” Negan mutters drawing out the final syllable. You can’t even scream out as your peak tears you, breaks you, rips you open while you tremble uncontrollably beneath Negan’s touch as it rolls into another and another, each one more destroying than its predecessor. He doesn’t let up, your climax slowly melting into one long blissful hum in your groin as he continues to pound you. It doesn’t falter as Negan caves to his own, his thrusts painfully deep and slow while his thick, sticky goo decorates every crevice of your womb.

As he pulls away from you, your body flops back against the bed as you try to regain some kind of clarity. You watch as he covers himself back up wearing the most satisfied grin while he strides towards you. You sit up on your elbows, your naked pussy still on show. 

“Oh kitten, look at you.” He drags his fingers over your bare skin, his thumb sliding across your clit. You drop down as he draws a lazy figure of eight over it your thighs instantly reacting, trembling at the feeling. 

“You’re a fuckin’ mess.” He teases as he leans over you, his lips grazing yours softly. “But you’re gonna come again for me, okay?” You nod slowly even though you’re not sure you can. “Show you I can give them to you just as easily as I can take them the fuck away.” 

He presses his thumb hard against your nub and as if on command you combust beneath his touch. 

“Who are you?” He asks deeply, his eyes searing into yours. You can scarcely remember where you are let alone your name but you grasp the deeper meaning his question has. “I said, who are you?” He repeats, his voice slightly raised.

This time a scream bursts from your chest burning your throat. “I’m Negan! I’m Negan!”

You squirt generously over his fingers and palm, your juice sloshing loudly onto the floor with loud drips. You fist the sheet below you, your body convulsing one last time before you sag back against the thin mattress. You’re well and truly out of it, barely able to focus beyond the colour spots blinding your vision as he kisses your forehead softly. 

“Hopefully now you’ll think twice about defying me or next time honey I’ll edge you for a fuckin’ week.”


End file.
